Ghost rider (Johnny Blaze) vs Slenderman
https://icelance669.deviantart.com/art/Death-Battle-idea-Ghost-rider-vs-Slenderman-442975476 Intro Wiz: Today we got two of the most scariest anti-heros of fiction. Boomstick: Slendy bendy man and Ghost rider are anit-heros!? Wiz: I have no idea I don't know the connection. Well its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. (it shows Slenderman and Ghostrider in the middle of a forest with some trees burning) Slenderman history Wiz: Not much is know about Slenderman but we do know that he I- Boomstick: A business man who is late for work! Wiz: no Slenderman is a child kidnapper who has haunted people for over many years. Slender has staked people and has been documented by channels like Marble Hornets, Trible twelve, and many others. Ghost rider history Wiz: After Crash, Johnnys father in law, died Johnny found himself as a skeleton with a flaming head. Johnny did fear what he had become but he soon became a part of the form and he went to a biker gang. Slenderman powers Boomstick: Slenderman has the slender walking which is where he shows his omnipresent abilities to appear and disappear at will. Wiz: Slender can blend into the forest better then Boomstick blends in with the drunk or the homeless. Boomstick: Slenderman can use mind control to control his victims Wiz: Slenderman can impersonate people by their voice and body. Boomstick:Slenderman has tenticals that can grab people if they come from his body or not. Wiz: Slenderman can choose who can see him and who cant see him. Boomstick: Slenderman can control fire Wiz: Slender has his slender sickness Boomstick: Slenderman can control the weather. Wiz: Slenderman can use telepathy. Boomstick: Slender can reduce pain he and others have. Wiz: and Slender will always know where you are because of the slender sense. Boomstick: sadly has weaknesses Wiz: Slenderman is afraid of water. Well he can stand in water but he can swim or be on a boat with someone. Ghost rider powers and abilities Boomstick: Ghost rider has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and agility, he has a regeneration factor, he can see what's around him invisible or not, he can control hellfire by infusion, projection, forging, telekinesis, and hell storm. he can change his size, and he has the penance stare. Wiz: But Ghost riders stare will not affect anyone who doesn't feel mercy from killing, he will turn back to normal in the day time, and heavenly weapons will kill ghost rider faster. pre fight Wiz: Now that the combatents are set lets settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! the fight Ghost rider drives by the forest and he stops when he sees a teenage boy with a hole through his head, his chest, his hands, and feet. Ghost rider: eh? what happened here? Ghost rider drives into the forest and he sees Slender man ripping a human in half with his bare hands. Slender man starts a fire around Ghost rider sensing him. Ghost rider: So you must be the person who killed that kid. Ghost rider pulls out a shotgun and he drives at Slender man Ghost rider: Die you freak! Slender man uses his slender walking to get out of the way and Ghost rider shoots hitting a tree. Ghost rider turns around and he drives at Slenderman whipping his chains around. Slender man teleports away and he uses his tentacles to grab Ghost riders motor cycle. Ghost rider jumps at Slender man and Slender man smacks Ghost rider away with his own bike making it explode on Ghost rider. Slender man turns around and he walks off humming his theme. Ghost rider lands on top of Slender man and he punches Slender man in the face using knifes to cut Slender mans face. Slender man uses his slender sickness to make Ghost rider puke and get dizzy. Ghost rider looks at Slender with puke all over the bottom of his face Ghost rider: cheep trick buddy Slender seems camouflage but Ghost rider still sees him and he grabs Slender with his chains. Ghost rider looks into Slenders eyes (things) Ghost rider: Okay I'm done! You will pay for the hundreds you kill! Slender man tilts his head and he stabs his tentacles into Ghost riders chest. Ghost rider spits out some blood on Slender man and he gets up. Ghost rider kicks Slender man into a tree. Slender man gets up and he uses his tentacles to grab Ghost Rider. Slender man tosses Ghost rider through a portal into a board walk. Ghost rider looks around and he hears laughing. Slender man looks at Ghost rider and he slowly walks to him. Ghost rider runs at Slender man but Slender teleports away. Ghost rider continues to run. Ghost rider: I got to get out of this place. 1 hour later. Ghost rider stops running. Ghost rider: Is this board walk endless or something!? ???: Look Johnny the tower! Ghost rider looks at the tower and he sees Slender man. Ghost rider uses his chains to grab Slender mans arms. Slender man grabs the chains and he pulls Ghost rider through a portal and he sees himself back in the forest. Ghost rider: What the hell is he? Ghost rider looks at the sky and sees the suns Ghost rider: Oh shi- Slender man tosses Ghost rider away. Ghost rider try to run away as he turns human but Slenderman appears behind Johnny Blaze with fog forming around them. Slender man looks at Johnny blaze in the eye and Johnny Blazes head explodes with Johnny blaze screaming making birds fly out of the forest. KO! (it shows Slender man making his side of the screen become static with fire behind him and Ghost rider is looking at Johnny blazes dead body) results Wiz: but why did Slenderman win? Boomstick: Slender is faster with the slender walk arguably stronger, and durable by being a 4rth dimensional being as well. Also Slenderman can use the weakness of Ghost rider becoming human when he is in the day time better then Ghost rider tossing Slender into the middle of the ocean and Slenderman has shown no emotion while killing he even killed a whole cult around him. Wiz: Ghost rider may of had more weapons but Slenderman has dodged guns, cars at full speed shown in Tribe twelve for example where he dodged point bullets from a gun and he looked like he didn't even move at all and with the Slender walking he becomes omnipresent catching Ghost rider off guard. Ghost rider is most powerful with his stare but it realy wouldnt work on Slender. Boomstick: Ghost rider had a Slender chance at winning. Wiz: Sigh boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Duke nukem is standing next to a female demon and Doomguy walks to Duke Nukem. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Fire Duel Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant